wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pandora Winterpop
Pandora Winterpop Wazowski is Adorabeezle and Mike's little sister. She is the protologist of the fanfiction: Sugar Rush University. She was created by the user Adoracynder. Appearance Pandora is a ten year old girl that has the same outfit as Adorabeezle but in turquoise and purple colorings instead. She has black hair, green eyes and cerise skin. Unlike a regular recolor, Pandora has major differences in appearance. First, she doesn't have the American flag fashion like Adorabeezle, she has a blank black shirt and a black cupcake wrapper skirt without any spots. The reason why she is turquoise and purple was because she adopted the colors of the crystal the monsters were supposively studying. Personality Pandora is a curious girl who has never eaten candy before. She is considered a racer but was programmed to be a strong scarer instead. Because of her big overbite and hideous green eyes, Pandora fears she is becoming a creature instead of a monster. Pandora may have been newborn, but she is very intelligent and able to scale the highest roars of MU. She is a good student, adding As to her report card. However, Pandora is quite sensitive and is very bossy when it comes to Sugar Rush and racing. Pandora is too overconfident, which resulted her risking a chance to race and almost got killed for that risk. Angered and frustrated has Pandora had been until she lost control and went crazy. Once her crystal was fixed, Pandora remained as she was, accepting the fact that she's part monster. Backround Pandora first appeared in Chapter 7 as a crystal, who was an example to scaring. But then, Adorabeezle tripped while everyone was examining it closely, and she flew into the crystal. Then the crystal took form of Pandora and she became a character. Although she was programmed to be Adorabeezle's little sister, she was a strong scarer instead. She always dreamed of racing but despite her scaring, she never made it to a race. Because of the frustration, her temper raised and made her very evil. But Adorabeezle and Mike fixed Pandora's crystal, removing what caused her anger which made Pandora remember what she was made for and learning her mistake. Saying one last goodbye to Sugar Rush, Pandora now spends her happy life working as Mike's second assistant. Trivia *Pandora's nickname is "Pandy". *Pandora appears to be close friends with Adorabeezle, Sonia, and Mike. *Pandora's real name is Pandora Winterpop Wazowski. *She is voice actored by Tara Strong. *Even though she is considered a racer, she is programmed to be a scarer instead. *She originally hated Vanellope but after she was cured, she regreted the way she treated her. Gallery Pandora Sherpen Malarkey.png|Pandora's 3D model by Lairelosse Pandora looking up.jpg Pandora's kart.jpg|Pandora's kart: the Snow Blizzard. Pandora ready.jpg|Pandora happy to race. (Though she wasn't supposed to). Pandora racing.jpg|Pandora trying to knock out one of the racers. Pandora's ID for MU.jpg|Pandora's MU ID. Pandora by Cynder Rush.jpg|Pandora by Cynder Rush. Hey! What's going on here?!.jpg|Hey! What's going on here?! Pandora.png|Pandora by MyHuuse123. Category:Adoracynder's characters